deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Riley Heligo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:BobNewbie/Admin/@comment-Riley Heligo-20110514113224 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BobNewbie (Talk) 11:33, May 14, 2011 Cite Regarding your edit to the Logan page, I couldn't find a reliable (actually, I couldn't find any source) source about that info. Please find a source or it will have to be removed. Thanks. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 15:39, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'll leave it up for a small while longer if anyone can get a citation; though 'one source statements', no matter from where or who, tend to be unreliable. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 10:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I can back up that info its from the OXM you can't post a link to it because its a mag. Kacj321|Zomboid Wikia|Elder Scrolls Wikia 00:06, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Again, if it's not on the internet at all but in one magazine, no matter how trustworthy, it isn't 100% trustworthy. Besides; it's a big piece of info. If we don't have a source for it, people wont likely believe it. [[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 07:45, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey That edit on my page you removed was me on my test account for something I am working on :) Thanks anyway though Romcombo 22:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : Like I said don't worry about it :) Romcombo 22:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Renaming the drowner Whilst you are probably right that the Drowner has been renamed to floater, I don't appreciate you renaming it without any proof of the sort. Apparently you thought on judgement from the game stats, can I ask what those stats are for? -- IDave Ja Vu(Talk) 21:58, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Hey dude. Thanks for the heads up and handling it - gave him a day long block since he doesn't seem like he'll improve his behavior real soon. Keep a look out for any more of his antics and if he does continue, you know what to do. By the way, have you considered applying for rollback? I've been monitoring your activity and might I say, you seem quite fit for a candidate in my humble opinion! --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ๑ (Talk)๑ 19:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Black Hawk Down helicopter /Yes it truly is a Kamov Ka-60, the wreckage is identical to the helicopter. Please review the following images: real life Ka-60 links; http://www.airforce-technology.com/projects/ka60-kasatka-helicopter/images/Ka60_1.jpg, http://www.militarypictures.info/d/1053-3/Ka-60.jpg in-game screenshot: http://imgur.com/1fRLD. The wreckage in the game is clearly based on the Ka-60 helicopter, please cease with removing my contribution immediately. /I can agree to change my contribution in saying that "the design seems to be based on a Russian Ka-60". I believe that will make us all happy. I wanted to point it out, because it would be a very funny spoof/blooper/easter egg in the game, if the design was based on a Russian helicopter. Rollback Hey Riley. Feel free to create the page, and if you make a mistake or two, I'll be glad to quickly fix it. If you're particularly worried about the layout, just copy-paste a closed request and remove and add the things where needed. Also, don't hesitate to ask for help! --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 17:02, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Vandal? Just wondered why you made the edit note vandel on the last revision, didn't show the revision, what was the problem?Carinth 22:11, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that was just Saphireking65 , he was just trying to make some alterations he thought would help. I advised him and told him to talk with Tiger about it. Kinda new what he'd say I had a simular chat about one of the pages I did. He's actually not to bad, made a few good changes, not a vandal, just wasn't aware at the time. Sure it's been all worked out now. Take care.Carinth 17:45, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hey man, I'll be sure to keep the IP under observation and I'll go check out the request page immediately. Sorry for not replying to your earlier message - both your and romcombo's messages did not leave me a notification. Cheers! --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 11:51, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I was just getting a little annoyed as to the vandal continuously making edits. I'm not a newbie, you know. --Reversinator 14:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think I'm used to the non-wikia Mario wiki, where there's an admin on almost all the time. --Reversinator 14:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::You seem like a good user. If you become admin, I won't be complaining. --Reversinator 14:53, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Reply Alright, thanks for the heads up! --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 15:52, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Hiya, I'll deal with him, and don't worry, you're not a pain at all! More helpful than anything else. Oh, and if you can, please remind me in 2 days about your request - I have the memory of a cardboard box. I'll then deal with it. Thanks! --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 19:26, October 4, 2011 (UTC) People need to know this so they know that when they want to go on a road trip or Resupply Sinmoa they can't pickup juice packs after Act 2.Crates and everything else is fine though. Oh and it was nice because I could have been a lot not nicer. I just wanted to get that information out there. :Done. --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 10:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Page Vandal Somebody has vandalized the weapons page. They added a new weapon to the list that obviously is not a weapon. Dopesmylez 13:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) For sure man. Just thought I'd let someone know. I hope someone gets around to removing it. It clearly has no reason to be on the wiki. Honestly, I don't even know what people get out of doing things like this. Dopesmylez 20:07, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I hate Vandles myself. I found a few pages on the ThunderCats Wikia that had been vandleized a few weeks back. A real pain. Alockwood1 20:29, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello I hope that I can help the site out. Alockwood1 17:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Character Build Guides The video guides don't do any good if the page isn't easily found. Is there a way that the Character Build Guides section can be added to the Walkthrough dropdown on the nav bar? Trendkillv01 19:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I could do it myself, but it's locked. I have no clue who to even talk to. I didn't know there was any kind of moderator system. How would I find out who to ask? Trendkillv01 02:23, October 17, 2011 (UTC) You are completely and utterly wrong. It's a Northern English accent (Liverpool area ). I live there and I know for certain. I thought somebody would change it, because all they believe is Stereotypes. We don't all speak like the Queen. Anyway, it definitely is not an Australian accent. You changed it back to Australian, YOU ARE WRONG! Spam article No problem. I already deleted it. Reversinator 21:00, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, I've been adding Strategy sections to the characters like Xian Mei used to have, to describe useful tactics for each character, but those have been getting reversed. I would have thought these would be a good idea as each character plays quite differently, and since this Wiki is supposed to be a guide to every single aspect of the game why shouldn't it have ideas on how best to use each character? Kiljaedenas 18:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC) User He's gone. Reversinator 22:39, February 1, 2012 (UTC) And so is the other guy. Reversinator 21:34, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Guy three is gone. Reversinator 21:59, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Punctuation If you do work on it, then yes, I could consider it. Reversinator 12:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Vandal Done! :) And thanks. Hope you'll become an admin soon :) — 18:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) What's up? How have you been buddy? Alockwood1 00:54, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Happy Saint Patrick's Day I hope you're wearing green. Alockwood1 00:11, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Companies Honestly, I think that we don't need any articles on them. There's exactly zero information on them, so there's no point in having them. Reversinator 20:18, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't know of any myself.Alockwood1 00:13, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yo The anon's got some nice now. Thanks for the prompt, Krogan :) — 20:10, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Vandles are annoying. Alockwood1 00:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) What's up? Anything going on? Alockwood1 00:07, April 25, 2012 (UTC) That's always good to know. How are your games? Alockwood1 00:02, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Working on my writing- just did a vampire story. Alockwood1 01:01, April 27, 2012 (UTC) what was wrong with my edit ? 19:19, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I've put some links on my blog. Basically the word doesn't mean 'white' or 'european' as most people think. Ok, sorry about that, I'll leave it for now :) Some things happen. Alockwood1 00:09, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Same language, with a few spelling alterations, plus different speaking patterns. Alockwood1 00:19, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Did they think you were an arrogant-stuck-up-something because of national pride or some such thing? Alockwood1 00:04, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Try having to listen to someone from another country, or even from a distant part of your own. I know I talk funny in ithe ears of my co-workers, a minor part of my disability- I don't normally use "my own voice." Alockwood1 00:17, May 16, 2012 (UTC) People tend to know what I mean. Alockwood1 00:16, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Can you delete this? Done! ...Don't know why people think the wiki needs stuff like that… -_- — k78talk 13:48, June 22, 2012 (UTC) "edit war" Dear Riley, why do you talk behind my back to a moderator, You haven't told me to stop anything, I'm not going to start a "edit war", I only removed his speculation. This wiki needs a serious clean-up Have a good day, sir MitchMaljers - If a fish could keep his mouth closed, then it wouldn't get caught. 14:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Can you help? Well, it looks like they're done with editing… at least for now :) I'm always glad to help, but you don't have to be an admin to stop the war. When such thing happens again, warn the guys who start the war, and if they don't listen to the reason, let an admin issue each of them a few days off so that they could calm down. (Seems to me it works better that way.) :) I believe you'd already be an admin if you remember about punctuation, etc., as you intended to — remember? :) It's feels wrong that an experienced wikian — and an English-speaker you are — can't become an admin because of his love for the chat-like style of communication. C'mon, "Joshua Graham", become a little more formal when outside of chat :) — k78talk 14:43, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Did you know? Don't know :) It just seems to be a good place to put all the different redundant trivia details to. Let's give it a try, and if it's not a good place, then we delete this Autumn, OK? — k78talk 02:50, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Another vandal. Done! Removed the page and blocked the "contributor". — k78talk 12:45, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Please give me one more chance! No more I promise! Caught in the Act I noticed that some vandal was plundering the Rifle article. Would you be so kind as to take care of it?ZanyDragon (talk) 23:18, August 8, 2012 (UTC) There's always someone. Alockwood1 (talk) 02:15, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Took care of the vandal, checked their "contribution" list — everything seems to be fine now. — k78talk 03:00, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Good to hear. Those guys are always annoying. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:58, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Vandal Blocked the "contributor", hope they won't be visiting the wiki anymore :) — k78talk 13:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Anons Anons don't normaly look at their personal port or talk page buddy. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:30, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Ones being vandles don't. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:51, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Vandal Blocked the vandal… and protected the page :) — k78talk 13:42, August 15, 2012 (UTC) How's life? Anything going on in your part of the world? Alockwood1 (talk) 01:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Don't ask me to help you with that- my nickname was El Bucharo de Espana Lingua- and I'm sure I butchered that. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:39, September 27, 2012 (UTC) One does what they can- try to get help from someone who uses the language on a daily basies- just don't ask for the slang- that varies from country to country. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Try the proper terms. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:25, September 29, 2012 (UTC) That's good to hear. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:24, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Hey Riley, I've just made you an admin here. We both know you deserved it a long time ago, but that conversation style of yours had repeatedly kept me and Reversinator from making you an admin. Well, now I can confess that I was going to make you an admin anyway, and the fact that I'm going to leave the wiki world for an unknown period of time didn't make it happen sooner. In fact, it made it happen about three weeks later… I have very strong reasons to leave the wiki world, guess you can always find them out on the other wiki I used to administer (or should I say "administrate"? Doesn't really matter, I guess) if you get interested, though this is not necessary. I'm really glad the DI wiki now has such an admin. Good luck to you, and likely good bye as well, though it's possible I'll be back some day in 2013 or 2014. — k78talk 19:07, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Congrats RH. Oh, and good luck K78. Alockwood1 (talk) 19:54, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Contact Can you send me an email to maurice.tan at deepsilver dot com? :) ProfPew (talk) 17:18, February 25, 2013 (UTC)Maurice Vandel There was a vandel who messed with White's Champain Alockwood1 (talk) 03:08, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Good to know. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:05, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Another Vandel http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/176.253.37.71 Alockwood1 (talk) 21:58, April 19, 2013 (UTC)